Le restaurant
by Devil's nest
Summary: Greed et Kibmlee vont fêter le 38e jour de leur rencontre... Greedkim écrit avec Ichihara.


_Dans la série collaborations... Fic écrite avec Ichihara :)_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un bar mal famé, un beau jeune homme (de deux cents ans mais c'est un détail) vêtu de cuir. Cet homme, patron de ce clandé, avait sous ses ordres une bande de chimères et un alchimiste fou, un pur canon aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux dorés et au sourire qui tue. Bien sûr, deux canons sous le même toit, ça finit par sortir ensemble. Un mois passa, et le jour de l'anniversaire de leur rencontre arriva.

Pour l'alchimiste répondant au doux nom de Kimblee, cette journée débuta comme toutes les autres. Il fit exploser Greed pour se dégager de son étreinte, se leva, s'habilla, fut déshabillé, passa à la salle de bain, se rhabilla et finissait de se peigner lorsque Greed fit irruption dans la salle de bain. Perturbage de journée enclenché, warning.

- Zoooolf ? demanda l'homonculus un sourire tout mignon tout gentil aux lèvres.

- Non, répondit tout bonnement et simplement l'alchimiste, réponse qui pouvait s'accorder avec n'importe quelle questions, des plus anodines aux... aux moins anodines.

- Mais je t'ai encore rien demandé, répliqua l'homonculus toujours en souriant.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil et dévisagea Greed. Allons bon, un sourire comme ça ne présageait généralement rien de bon. C'est pour cela qu'il attrapa discrètement les bords de son pantalon, afin de ne pas le perdre, et lui demanda de la façon la plus aimable dont il était capable, ce qu'il voulait donc.

- Tu sais quel jour on est, Kim ?

Et aux yeux de Greed de briller intensément, les mains jointes, en attente d'une réponse favorable, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu l'alchimiste.

- ... Un jour important, sans doute, finit-il par répondre, se doutant que l'homonculus ne s'attendait pas à "on est mardi, et alors ?"

- Tu t'es souvenu que c'est l'anniversaire du 38ème jour de notre rencontre Kimmyyyyy!

Greed se jeta sur l'alchimiste et l'embrassa passionnément, tandis qu'une lanterne s'allumait dans l'esprit de l'autre et qu'il essayait en vain de se dégager.

- Donc on y va !

Tout le raisonnement d'avant le "Donc on y va" s'était bien sûr perdu en cours de route dans les méandres de l'esprit de l'homonculus, persuadé que toute cette affaire allait de soi

Ce qui fait que pour Kimblee, c'était on ne peut moins clair.

- Mais on va où, demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils et en cherchant une issue de secours des yeux.

- Chez Al's voyons! Pour ce jour si mémorable, tu te doutes bien que j'ai réservé dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville!

- ... Pour un trente-huitième jour ?

Oui, dans l'esprit logique de Kimblee, un chiffre rond aurait au moins été envisageable... mais il avait bien vite oublié que le cerveau de son amant était mort depuis longtemps

- Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est une idée magnifique ? Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire! Allez, je te laisse te préparer!

Après un dernier baiser, Greed laissa son alchimiste en paix, cherchant dans tout le bar une tenue correcte. Oui, on ne pouvait se ramener dans un cinq étoiles en veste de cuir à col à fourrure, en santiag et en lunettes de soleil...

De son coté, son alchimiste avait mit un temps à réagir, il cligna d'abord des yeux, recolla tous les morceaux du puzzle et finit par se demander s'il n'y aurait pas une tenue habillée qui traînerait dans le coin... Et puis, s'il n'en trouvait pas, tant mieux, en fait.

Mais malgré ses pensées, il fouilla son armoire de fond en comble pour trouver un costume blanc, qu'il fixa longuement, soit il se demandait si ça lui irait, soit son cerveau venait de déconnecter.

C'est ce moment que choisit Greed pour rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre, vêtue d'une élégante chemise noire et d'un pantalon légèrement plus foncé. Il avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil et chaussé des chaussures de ville, mais hors de question pour lui d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il ferma le bouton de manche de la chemise et regarda Kimblee avec un sourire

- Alors, je suis comment ?

La réponse à la question fut peut-être la mâchoire qui se décrocha ou alors le clignement intensif des paupières, signe que l'autre avait du mal à y croire.

- ça... change.

Oui, il était sous choc.

- En bien ? En mal ? chuis pas beau ? Vaut mieux que je boutonne pas jusqu'en haut ?

Il déboutonna deux boutons tout en continuant de poser des questions sans attendre de réponse

Kimblee cligna encore des yeux, se racla la gorge et entreprit de se changer en vitesse, sinon il allait passer la journée à observer Greed ouvrit ses boutons, et il préférait que l'homonculus ne le voie surtout pas en train de baver devant sa personne.

Greed l'observa se changer avec un grand sourire.

- Si un jour j'aurais cru que je te verrais porter du blanc...

- T'insinue quoi, là ? demanda dangereusement Kimblee, sentant un sous-entendu.

-Juste que ça m'étonnerait que le costume ne finisse pas rouge avant la fin de la journée

Et Greed s'enfuit vite et loin, car il tenait lui même à sa tenue qui mine de rien , avait coûté bonbon

L'Ecarlate finit par soupirer et enfila la veste du costume, se tourna sur lui-même et sortit dans le bar, prêt à tacher son costume s'il le fallait, tout en se demandant si Greed allait payer l'addition à lui tout seul, chose qui l'amusait, en fait.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le restaurant le plus cher et le plus chic de toute la ville, il furent installés à une table à deux, certains autres clients du restaurant leur jetant des regards en biais. Kimblee essaya de repérer la meilleure issue de secours au monde, pour pouvoir s'y enfermer en cas de besoin. Il nota aussi la famille de bourges non loin d'eux, qu'il se promit d'exploser dans la soirée. 

Greed sourit poliment aux quelques jeunes filles qui bavaient devant eux et fit signe à Kimblee de se pencher vers lui en esquissant un sourire étrange. Lorsque celui ci s'exécuta, passablement intrigué, il l'embrassa. Tous les regards se détournèrent, et il se redressa avec un sourire triomphal aux lèvres. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de baver devant l'alchimiste, non mais oh!

Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire, l'alchimiste se permit de rire. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers les couverts présents autour de son... ses assiettes. Greed, étrangement à son aise, saisit une petite fourchette et piocha dans le hors d'oeuvre que venait de leur emmener le serveur.

- Un souci, Kim ?

Kimblee regarda discrètement à droite, à gauche, puis lorgna sur les couverts de Greed, cherchant des yeux le combientième il avait dans la main, sans pour autant se permettre de poser LA question ridicule.

Et pendant ce temps, Greed parlait, parlait...

- J'ai fait commander une soupe de poissons à l'emmental pour l'entrée et un steak d'écureuil frit, sachant que tu aimes la viande (sorry, my friends les écureuils TT )

- Mmh, oui, d'accord, se contenta de répondre l'alchimiste, sans pour autant écouter l'autre.

Il compta discrètement les couverts en les touchant du doigt, sans pour autant détacher son regard des mains de Greed qui portaient vraisemblablement les bons couverts.

Et le serveur emmena l'entrée. Greed sourit poliment au garçon qui remportait les assiettes des hors d'oeuvres, dont celle de Kimblee, inchangé, et se saisit de la troisième cuillère en partant de sa gauche et de la cinquième fourchette au bout à droite, avant d'entamer son plat

L'alchimiste poussa un juron à peine audible et reposa les précédents couverts, avant de s'emparer des mêmes que l'homonculus en face, soupira de soulagement et attaqua l'entrée, un poil bougon.

Greed haussa un sourcil en observant son alchimiste, sous les rires discrets de leurs voisins de tablé.

- Dis, Kim, pourquoi tu te sers de la fourchette à spaghetti ?

Le Kim en question lâcha brutalement ses couverts et joint bien vite les mains.

- Tu permets que je bute les gens d'à coté, chéri ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire on ne peut plus forcé.

- Voyons, Kim, pas à table, le sermonna Greed en lui attrapant les poignets alors que les rires stoppaient net. Après, d'accord ?

Allez savoir pourquoi la table d'à côté héla le serveur pour demander l'addition en vitesse.

- Mouais, finit par acquiescer l'alchimiste. En attendant, explique-moi pour les couverts, que je commette aucun meurtre d'ici le dessert.

Allons savoir également pourquoi diable était-il de mauvaise humeur.

Greed le regarda passablement interloqué, puis baissa les yeux vers son assiette, puis sur celle de l'assiette de Kimblee.

- ... Tu ne sais pas comment te servir des couverts ?!

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ? répondit l'inculte en fusillant l'autre du regard.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as du vin rouge dans ton verre de vin blanc demanda l'homonculus en pouffant de rire

Pour toute réponse, Kimblee se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de secours qu'il avait heureusement repérée auparavant, et s'y enferma. Mais c'était qu'il comptait passer tout son temps aux toilettes...

Peu de temps après, Greed vint frapper à la porte et argumenta longtemps pour que son alchimiste sorte. Découragé, il finit par lancer

- Ecoute, si ça te gêne tant que ça, je t'apprendrais, mais sors s'il te plait

- Seulement si t'arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et que j'peux exploser qui je veux, même à table, répondit l'alchimiste boudeur, assit dignement sur la cuvette rabattue.

- Seulement si tu me laisses enlever ta chemise tout à l'heure, répliqua l'homonculus avec un grand sourire

Kimblee laissa s'écouler un silence, avant de demander :

- Tout à l'heure quand ?

- Bin... Jme vois mal le faire dans le resto, y a du monde

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'ex-boudeur, qui souriait à présent jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais on s'en fiche, non ?

- Bon bah t'exploses les chiants et après j't'enlèverai ta chemise... rouge, sourit l'homonculus

- ça me va, répondit l'humain avant d'embrasser son Greed en vitesse et de retourner s'asseoir à table, mine de rien, avec cependant son large sourire.

Greed le suivit en sifflotant, juste à temps pour voir arriver le steak d'écureuil frit. Il sourit largement en prenant le deuxième couteau à droite et la quatrième fourchette à gauche

- Bon appétit !

Kimblee nota bien les couverts que prenaient son amant en face de lui, attrapa ceux qui lui semblaient être les mêmes, tout en levant les yeux vers l'autre, pour s'en assurer. Il tenait au moins au peu de dignité qu'il lui restait à présent.

Greed hocha la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres et gratifia son Kimblee d'un baiser pour le récompenser de ne pas s'être trompé. Il attaqua ensuite son plat avec modération, mangeant plus par plaisir du goût que par faim

De son coté, l'alchimiste regarda l'écureuil avec une moue désapprobatrice, se disant que ç'aurait été mieux saignant, puis il entama le repas à son tour.

* * *

La suite du repas se passa à peu près dans le calme, ponctuée de baisers entre chaque plat. Enfin quand vint le dessert, et que Kimblee se trompa encore malencontreusement de couverts, il se décida à exploser chaque bourgeois riant discrètement, à savoir tout le restaurant. Et évidemment, Greed le laissa faire. Bah oui, plus de serveur plus d'addition 

Et c'est enfin soulagé de toute cette rage que Kimblee s'assit sur une table, le costume entièrement rouge, reprenant son souffle, son fameux sourire de dément sur les lèvres

Greed se leva et s'approcha de son alchimiste, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

- On avait dit que je ferais quoi lorsque ta chemise serait rouge ?

- On avait dit que tu m'aiderais à l'enlever...

_Zone carré blanc._


End file.
